Sunday Morning
by kL0he
Summary: Come and rest your bones with me (or blue chairs and a hangover). College!AU set post-series.


**Disclamer: **I own absolutely nothing. Anyone who says so is a liar and should contact me immediately so I can be aware of said ownership.

**AN: **This is my first fic so… be nice? Pretty please? Also it's pure fluff with absolutely zero plot whatsoever, so if that's your cup of tea, enjoy! This is dedicated to my friend Hanna (whose username I can't remember at the moment) for getting my ass into gear by annoying her with headcanons instead of studying :) Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a word of praise (even if it really is just a word). Flames will be used to wreak havoc and destruction with fireworks and birthday candles.

The graphite stick snapped under her fingertips, and Annabeth winced at the feeling of the edge of her nail scraping the paper. Studying the broken line she'd made through the carefully thought out blueprint, she reached over to the side for a silver dusted eraser. Gently, she meticulously began removing the faulty line, a second wing and ornamentation for pillars mapping its way out in her head.

A loud clatter shattered her concentration, "Mother of-" breaking its way past her lips before Annabeth could control herself. Never a good idea to use gods as swear words when they could actually hear you. She turned to give her best Medusa stare at the noise, but let her shoulders slump and mouth quirk upwards when she realized where it had come from.

Percy was slumped in his favorite rolling chair, a gift from his mom for making it into university (even if it was a university run by demigods, for demigods, as part of a demigod camp- it was still a pretty big accomplishment). His rumpled orange Camp Half-Blood shirt clashed beautifully with the soft aqua leather. The clatter had come from the food tray he'd been twirling absently on one finger for the past five minutes by means of the last dregs of tea from her cup, which were now making lovely cloud shapes on their (no longer) perfectly white carpet.

Annabeth sighed, architectural plans already drifting away. She glanced over at the clock, a cheap replica of the Parthenon that Percy had gotten in Greece and half-squashed in the suitcase on the flight back. 1:30 am. She swung the chair around to face her boyfriend, elbows on her knees and fingers pressing into her eyes until she saw fireworks (blue and yellow and red and Zeus she was so _tired_). With a sigh and smile that leaned more towards a wince, Annabeth swayed to her feet and over to Percy, leaning over and blowing gently on his eyelid to see if he was actually asleep. He twitched gently and gave an adorable little snort, burrowing his face into the cushion.

Annabeth started to giggle softly. She had to take one hand off the chair to bite it to keep from laughing. He was just so cute! Him and his tiny snorts and curly eyelashes and plethora of freckles and oh look his perfect, pink lips were right there-

Percy gave another snort, louder this time, and Annabeth jerked backwards. So maybe she'd added a little something to the tea. Maybe. Not that the great Annabeth Chase would admit to drinking during finals week. Nope. Definitely not. Never.

After she forgot to blink for the third time, Annabeth decided that sleep sounded absolutely wonderful. Sleeping standing up, less so. With a toss of long, blonde hair that had, at some point, been in a braid (courtesy of one Rachel Elizabeth Dare who had been hiding both herself and Octavian's kidnapped stuffed animals) she began to drag Percy's chair over to their bed, maneuvering around old equipment he'd been repairing and abandoned sketches she'd never filed. It was significantly more difficult than she'd been expecting, probably because she was doing it backwards. She stopped halfway across the room, considering. Maybe…

Tiptoeing over an open pair of scissors (they seriously needed to clean up, and not just because Sally was coming to visit later that week) she stared contemplatively at the back of the swivel chair. Bracing her palms against it, she began to push. This resulted in an ominous creaking noise from the fabric, the chair moving forward about three inches, and Percy nearly being dislodged.

Annabeth fluttered back around to the other side, mutters of "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to, so sorry," growing steadily louder until Percy made a small mumbling noise back. She immediately clapped her hands over her mouth, wincing at the noise she made. Waking Percy up this early had been established early in the morning on as a Thing That Should Not Be Done Ever No Matter What. She resumed her obstacle course back to the bed, gently pulling him from the chair and depositing him on the comforter so his feet were on the pillows. Sighing in relief, Annabeth flopped across him (gently!) and snuggled in until she was draped about him like an octopus. She was still giggling over the sea creature reference when she drifted off to the feeling of his arms wrapping instinctively around her waist.

~ oOo ~

Percy woke up warm, well rested, and feeling mildly suffocated. He sniffed curiously at the strands of blonde hair tickling his nose, then sneezed in realization- Annabeth had fallen asleep on him, and done her best octopus impression. Annabeth only ever octopuses him when she drinks, ergo, Annabeth had been drinking and probably had a hangover. He grinned up at the broken ceiling fan. That'd be a story to tell: Annabeth the Genius, drunk during finals week. He tilted his head to stare fondly at the nearest available appendage (her ear) and decided it would be a brilliant idea to stick his finger in it.

Annabeth made a noise like a confused hedgehog (do hedgehogs make noise?) and twisted herself further into his shoulder, grimacing when his laughter moved her head.

"Time to wake up, miss abstinence," he murmured into her ear, giggling harder when she twisted around to get a look at the sunlight and immediately gave a little vampiric shriek, burrowing her way back between his head and the pillow.

Her voice filtered up at him through several layers of fabric. "I don' wanna."

He shifted, and she groaned in agony. "You kind of have to."

"Nuh-uh."

"I kind of have to go to the bathroom, so yeah-huh."

Annabeth flopped her way to the side, stretching out like an ungainly starfish. A starfish in pain. A starfish with an evil death glare that was really actually very terrifying-

Percy began to wriggle his way out of the bed. "Okay, I'm going, I'm going!"

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him. "Good. Hurry up, you're warm."

Dodging through the obstacle course that had become their bedroom, Percy turned back when he reached the bathroom doorway. The light from the window sifted its way through the panes, surrounding Annabeth in a halo of fascinating yellowness.

A blue eye peeked out from under its fluffy, feather filled refuge to glare at him again, and his brain jolted back into gear. "Bathroom! Advil! Right!"

He closed the door behind him, careful not to let the lock click too loudly, and smiled at the scent of vanilla shampoo lingering on the edges of his collar. Percy sighed. Life was good.

Heh. Hedgehogs.

**AN: **Leave me a note and tell me what you think! Some edits may be coming your way as I clear things up, but it'll stay pretty much the same ^.^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
